


(another) batfam ice cream drawing

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they paid with bat-credit card
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 23
Kudos: 71
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	(another) batfam ice cream drawing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightwhelmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwhelmed/gifts).



> Hi Nightwhelmed ! I loved your 'Nightwing Dick paying Robin Jason ice cream after their patrol' prompt! I hoped I did it justice

[big version](https://postimg.cc/kVxMMBxy)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m leaving the account I posted the art above on, but you can find my newer drawings on comicArtistA profile.


End file.
